


End

by Jooleeah1



Series: TIMS Song Fic AU [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jooleeah1/pseuds/Jooleeah1
Summary: a/n
Series: TIMS Song Fic AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510373
Kudos: 2





	End

Hello everyone! First, I haven't updated this series (or anything on ao3, really) in basically a year now so I wanted to apologize for that. Second, I won't be updating this series anymore. I still love Sanders Sides and Thomas but I'm not as into the fandom as I used to be so writing fic for it is really hard and just isn't fun for me anymore.

I really enjoyed writing this and the plot of this took me so so long to come up with and I'm actually very proud of it. This has been a project of mine for almost as long as AWOL so almost two years now. I also don't listen to Lauren very much anymore and writing a songfic is hard as fuck hahaha. Anyway, because I like this so much I will keep it up, but unfortunately unresolved. I don't even know what I was going to do with this series so I can't even tell you how it was supposed to end. I might rewrite it into a new fandom but I can't say for sure. I might start writing Harry Potter fic though so maybe I'll rewrite it for that. Since it's a songfic I can't make it into an original work hahaha. 

If I do rewrite it into another fandom I'll probably delete the originals. I am so sorry to anyone who enjoyed this and I hate to let you guys down. Thank you to everyone who read this and put up with my inconsistent updating schedule over the past almost two years hahaha. Happy holidays :))))

**Author's Note:**

> sorry guys :/


End file.
